AuTumn RaIn
by lIlSAKlI
Summary: Rich families, high scholars, and heirs to prestigious companies… Syaoran and Sakura were affectionate friends who secretly love each other. However, Sakura’s evil stepmother is bent on tearing the two apart. Can it be helped? [SxS] [AU]


Summary: Rich families, high scholars, and heirs to prestigious companies… Syaoran and Sakura were affectionate friends who secretly love each other. However, Sakura's evil stepmother is bent on tearing the two apart. Can it be helped? SxS AU

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp

א

**Autumn Rain**

א

Chapter One:

Childhood

א

When I tell you _her_ story, you will not believe me unless she actually tells you herself. But the thing is… you will never hear it from her. She will never be able to tell you. You'll just have to sit and endure her experience through my words, and I will tell you everything. That's why I'm here to explain the basics, and believe me, this will be tough. It's tough for all of us who hasn't yet recover from the terrible traumas thrown at us when we least expect it. No wonder I had been blind and very, _very_ stupid. If I hadn't let my guard dropped, she'd be by my side until this day.

But I won't confuse you yet. If you're confused, then my explanation so far has been pointless. But don't worry; I haven't even gotten started yet.

So the basics…

My name is Syaoran Li.

…

……

…

I first met her at her family's majestic beach house…

Our families had just introduced us to each other…

Even though we met for the very first time, there was a familiarity between us that I couldn't quite differentiate. It was like I've known her somewhere in my entire life. Of course, I was maybe six or seven at the time when my mother first introduced me to Sakura and her family. But still, the familiarity helped me like Sakura much better.

I remembered how Sakura had thin, wavy auburn hair that barely touched her shoulders. She also had messy bangs that always seemed to fall into her large vibrant eyes. Let me tell you… her eyes were the most vivid green colors I have ever seen. And I hate to admit it, but at the time, I found her cute.

We hit it off pretty quickly…

"Syaoran-nii-chan!"

I smiled. "Sakura-chan."

What can I say? She was an outgoing small girl who easily opens up to anybody. Though I was known for antisocial qualities, deep inside, I was a softy at heart, so I couldn't resist her smiles and her little invitation to a game called 'Tag'.

We chased one another along the shores of the beach, under the blazing sun. We've touched hot sand with our feet from running away from shore, and though it burned, it helped me catch up to Sakura. Sometimes we ran so far that our parents had to beckon us back. When we got tired of running, we collected shiny rocks and seashells near the shallow waters.

"Hey Syaoran-chan, you tell me your favorite color's green, right?"

"Mhm."

"This rock is green."

I'd glance over and see in her palm a smooth seaweed-colored gem. It wasn't exactly green as I hoped for, but it was close enough. She handed me the gem. It felt warm in my hands, and made my insides feel warm, like the stone. _What was this feeling?_

"You like it?"

I nodded and looked at her, grinning sheepishly.

"I knew you would."

We stuffed our rock/seashell collections into our pockets and resumed our game of 'Tag'. I'd chase Sakura around the beach house countless of times. She wasn't as fast as me because her legs were pretty short, but that didn't take away the fun in the game.

I liked tugging at her back shirt, tripping her, and putting sand in her hair. It was all out of playfulness, of course, and she'd know that. Clearly, I wouldn't get away with it. My lack of poise worked on her part. I wasn't good with balance, even the slight wisp of the wind could knock me over. So whenever Sakura pushes me from behind, I'd just topple over. And of course… she wouldn't get away with it, right? She'd have to come down with me!

"Xiaolang! It's time to go!"

We both looked up, and saw my mother waving at us from the deck.

I'd get up from the sand and scurried over towards her.

"Can we stay longer?" I'd say.

A weary look…

"Please let him stay longer," Sakura would say, coming up behind me.

Though it was a no-win situation for me, Sakura had easily won her over. I was thankful that she had because… because…. I'll tell you after.

We stayed until dusk, lying in the cool sand, watching the stars above us. It had been a beautiful day, and now it was a beautiful night. I prized every moment of it. Sakura reached over to grab my hand. Naturally I'd flinch upon touch. I was sort of reluctant – you know, because of cooties – but I'd let her hold my hands anyways. Her warmth would radiate against my enclosed fingers.

There was a fuzzy feeling in my heart…

For the first time of my life, I understood the meaning of _'friendship'_.

…

……

…

We'd hang out a lot over the summer. She'd come to my mansion, and I came to hers. We'd play 'Hide and Seek' in her mother's extravagant garden, and we'd make apple pies in my personal kitchen – I was a chef and took catering classes back then. She'd teach me origami and I'd teach her karate. We'd swim in my indoor pool, and play basketball in her indoor b-ball court – despite Touya's threat to stay out.

We did everything together.

We were the best of friends.

Once we were back in school, we couldn't see each other often. Even though we went to different schools because we lived in different towns, I'd manage to show up for cheering games and she'd come to almost all of my soccer matches.

Our schedules were always tight because we lead busy lives.

I was the son to Edwin Li and Yelen Li. My parents held high expectations for me to fulfill the role as Li Clan leader to one of several CEO Companies. We owned other stuff too, but it wasn't as big as the oil company or the many restaurants in Japan. I was expected to get good marks, know my martial arts, and play the piano exceptionally well. Soccer wasn't something my parents recommended. But since I enjoyed the sport so much, they allowed me to play.

Sakura Kinomoto was daughter to Fujitaka Kinomoto and Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Her family was more into the arts business. Her father ran a proficient architectural production that designed massive buildings for my family and other people involved in big business. Her mother was a renowned model and modeled for the Daidouji Co. Occasionally, Sakura partake in the modeling gig. She did have the looks, but not the height, at least not just yet.

Like I said, our lives were incredibly busy. But once summer came around, we could see each other. My heart never stopped fluttering every time I ring her doorbell or she rings mine. It was always this feeling that gets to me the most. Perhaps our friendship has deepened. Whatever it was, I did not want to let go. It was the best feeling ever.

…

……

…

I could never forget that day when Sakura phoned me up…

"S-Syaoran-kun," she said, her voice shaking. "Please come see me. Please."

I sensed an ominous cloud floating over us. It began to rain. Whenever it rained, I portrayed it as the heaven's sadness. Sure, call me superstitious. But the rain was like the tears shed due to many grief and sorrow. When it rained hard, it meant that someone had passed away in melancholy.

That day Sakura called me, it rained hard…

"Please come, Syaoran. Please."

I told her I would. My mother had privileged me with a personal driver to take me wherever I liked whenever. His name was Wei, and I'd taken a liking to him. He was like a second father to me because he had always been so sincere each time I wanted to be with Sakura. He never was so impatient either, even when I took longer than I'd imagine saying my 'goodbyes' to Sakura.

"Wei-san, drive me to the Kinomoto residence, please," I said with urgency.

"Right away, Master Syaoran."

Our car parked right in front of the gates of Sakura's mansion, but for some reason, it didn't allow us passage. Wei stepped out and opened my car door, holding an umbrella over my head. I got outside and looked up at the mansion. I squinted and saw a tiny form rushing out – no jacket, no shoes, no umbrella – from the mansion.

'_Sakura?'_ I thought.

The form grew and it scuttled towards me, arms flapping against the rain. Once I conceived the form to be Sakura for sure, I stepped in front of the gate, Wei following my lead – as he was the one holding the umbrella.

Sakura was soaked all over when she finally reached me. I scowled, knowing that she'd catch a fever in a few minutes looking the way she did.

"Sakura!" I shouted.

She appeared to be crying.

I helped her open the gates. She squeezed right through with them barely opened and bounded into my arms. I felt the icy chills seeped into my jacket, but I didn't care. What mattered now was Sakura's hurt feelings, and she was looking awfully depressed. I held her like no tomorrow. I even tucked her head into the warmth of my neck, hoping to dry her hair a little.

Her fingers were trembling, I noticed. She had them clutched tightly to the flaps of my jacket.

"Sakura…" I whispered, combing the hair out of her face.

She closed her eyes, tears falling and slipping down her pained expression.

I was worried for her.

I was going crazy…

What…? Happened…?

It was later that I learned that Sakura's mom was involved in a car crash on her way to the airport for a photo shoot in London. Sakura had just received the call from her father at the hospital; thankfully he survived the crash because the car did not slam on his side of the SUV.

A funeral was held a week later. We were at the place where we first met – Tomoeda Beach. Sakura's mom would be buried in the ocean. We scattered fresh pink flowers into the ocean, and let the waves carry Sakura's mom to the heavens.

"Otou-san built this beach house for Okaa-san. She loved the ocean waves and the salty sand."

Sakura clutched onto my arm, and I saw a glimpse of her grim smile.

"Okaasan said that the sound of the ocean waves can take away all troubles and soothe your mind."

I put my arms around her.

"I think she's right, Sakura."

A grim smile appeared on her face once again.

It was such a bittersweet moment.

I was enlightened to know that I had been one of the first people Sakura contacted when her mother died. I was now a part of Sakura's life as much as she was a part of mine. I had grown even closer to her that day to the point I was almost a second family to her. We shared secrets and inner thoughts. Even the beach became a part of our lives.

It was where precious memories forever remain…

…

……

…

A couple of years later, Fujitaka remarried to Yoko Suzuki. She didn't have any special backgrounds, but Sakura told me that Fujitaka had finally found someone who could make him smile again. Sakura was the type of girl who always sought for other people's happiness. So as long as her father was happy, she would accept Yoko as her knew stepmother.

From Yoko's previous marriage, she had two kids.

The oldest son, who was just two years older than me, was Toshiro Suzuki. He never showed up to his mother's engagement or wedding – maybe he was against it; I don't know. I heard he was a troubled kid who rebelled and did drugs. I just hoped he doesn't influence Sakura or harm her in any way.

The other sibling was a girl named Tanaka Suzuki. She was a couple of months younger than Sakura. She had cross-eyed and dark, straight hair. I thought she was a fairly attractive and sweet girl. I was sure Sakura would get along with her extremely well.

Cheers and applauds…

Elegant music filling the grand ballroom…

"Would you like to dance?"

Sakura peered at me with wide glazed green eyes.

"You know I don't…"

"Don't be shy."

She blushed. "Who said I was shy?"

"Let's dance."

Before she could refuse, I picked her up in one swoop. She was still a rather petite girl and weighed as much as a twig. So it was a breeze, actually. I swept her onto the dance floor, and she made a face I found irresistible.

I chuckled. "Uncomfortable?"

She put her arms around me. "Not anymore…" she whispered.

There it goes… that flutter in my heart. She did it again.

We danced to two slow songs. Throughout the music, I smelt her faint perfume… cherry blossoms. My heart beat was racing; it was actually beating against my rib cage.

_Whatisthisfeeling? Whatisthisfeeling?_ What is this feeling?

I lowered my head into the crook of her neck. We swayed like marionettes on strings, we flowed like water flowing down creeks, and we moved like predestined dancers. I couldn't have put it any more corny or sappy as it was now. And keep in mind that I'm a guy; flowery texts don't work for me.

The music drowned out and all I could hear was her labored breathing against mine.

I wished we could dance on forever because I wanted to hold her like this.

I wanted her to smile like this; her smile could light up the nocturnal night and put shame to the many stars planted all over the sky.

'_Sakura… I don't know how to say this… but…'_

'_Sakura… I… uh… this is really embarrassing… but…'_

'_Sakura… I like you… but not like that…'_

'_Sakura… I really like you… Did you know that?'_

…

……

…

Unfortunately, I could never tell her how I felt that day. I was confused. I mean… I was still so young. Boys my age couldn't decipher 'love', so how could I?

If you were me, and a guy, then you'd understand how embarrassing it was.

So as I was saying, I never told her how I felt, even as she stood beside me when I was ready to board the plane to study abroad in the U.S. I remembered the seaweed rock Sakura gave me on our first encounter. It had always served its purpose as a good luck charm – What can I say? I'm super superstitious kind of guy. And it had always served its purpose in my heart.

Sakura had watery eyes that day…

"Promise me you'll write and don't miss my calls… and…"

"Sakura…"

She looked at me, listening carefully.

"…promise that you'll always wear this."

In my palm was a necklace, but it wasn't any kind of ordinary necklace. It was a seashell necklace, and I had it 'specially' made especially for Sakura.

She gasped. "Wah! Syaoran, it's so beautiful!"

The tears fell from her eyes that day…

I helped her put on the necklace. I knew Sakura loved the ocean as much as her mother and I remembered how she used to love collecting seashells when she was younger. So this gift summed up our memories together at the beach house, at Tomoeda Beach, in Japan.

"I love you, Syaoran-nii-chan," she said, her voice wavering with a tinge of affection entwined in each word.

I was shocked to hear her say that for the first time. She had taken our relationship to another level. I smiled at her and gently cupped her cheeks and lowered her head towards me. I kissed her forehead, tears falling freely from my eyes. This was the happiest day of my life; I swear I didn't want to ever leave her. I didn't want to board the plane. I wanted to cancel my trip right there and then.

But… like I said… I never told her.

It would be a matter of years before I see her again…

Until then…

…

It's a secret.

א

To be continued…

א

Notes: I spent literally a day working on this fic, and by day, I mean no sleep whatsoever. I worked hard and lost brain cells. My blood sugar probably got higher as a result of this fic. I hope you enjoyed reading this little installment, and it's not like 'Cinderella'. I have a feeling this story will be completed. There's lots of inspiration… and my writing style has changed, no?


End file.
